Asfar From Afar
by Tayter.Bug7
Summary: Sequel to MiniEveryone! Title stinks I know, Jibbs, McAbby, Tiva, you should read MiniEveryone first to understand it! Review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Here it is! The sequel! I have no clue what the title is to be, so it may very well suck. Sorry. Anyway, please review EVERY chapter, and I hope you enjoy this as much as MiniEveryone.**_

_**I do not own the majority of these lovely little people, but I do own some. But only the ones you have not heard of before. **_

"Damn, my head hurts something terrible." Delaney groaned as she bounced up. Where the hell was she anyway? There were rows of infant car seats that held all of her little nieces and her nephew. The memories came back to her once she locked eyes with Lee, who was sitting up across from her in the back of the van. The van was bouncing all over the place and the babies were crying. Delaney did a quick count and was relieved that Paris and Lilly weren't here; at least two of them were safe. She was about to think that they may be dead, but she remembered Paris running before it went black.

"Everyone out, now." The man ordered in Hebrew. Delaney glared at him, so he slapped her.

"Out now." The man barked out in Hebrew again.

"What do you want?" Delaney barked back in Hebrew.

"You know what I want Delaney."

………………………

"My baby is missing!" Abby wailed out in the hospital after McGee had come to pick up her, Paris, and Lilly.

"Abby, so is Ziva and Tony's and Delaney, and Tali's and Lee's parents!"

"Has anyone told Lee's parents?"

"Uhh, probably not…"

……………………..

"Hello?"

"_Hello, who is this?"_

"My name is Jenny Shepard, I'm the Director of NCIS."

"_What can I do for NCIS today?"_

"I'm also Delaney's…mother."

"_Lee's girlfriend?"_

"Yes…Mrs. Jacobs, there's been an…accident of sorts."

"_Is Lee okay?"_

"We aren't sure. We are going to need your family to come to headquarters, please."

……………

Jenny was surprised at how many people came out of the elevator. She was expecting Lee's parents, but they had brought his older sister and brother and two younger sisters, too.

"I'm Jenny Shepard. Follow me." Jenny didn't bother shaking the mother's hand, she just lead the family up the stairs silently.

………………………

The first thing Diana Jacobs noticed about Jenny Shepard was that the woman was beautiful, but other than that, she noticed how the woman walked with confidence and authority. And in four inch heels.

……………………….

Jenny sat down behind her desk. The large family stood awkwardly behind her desk.

"Please, sit down." The family sat at the conference table.

"Delaney and Lee took all of Delaney's nieces and nephews down to the park. They were abducted on their way back. Delaney killed three of them. Delaney, Lee, Parvati and Anabri David, Isabella DiNozzo, and Kieran McGee are all missing. I'm going to need your cooperation for this."

"Just find him please."

"I'm going to need you to help to some extent."

"Isn't that that your job?" The mother said.

Jenny was getting angry now. She went over to her computer and brought up her personal pictures on the TV screen on the wall. The first picture that came up was of Delaney with Parvati and Anabri in her arms and Bella by her feet.

"See that? Those twins are Parvati and Anabri David; their mother is an assassin. That other child, that's Isabella DiNozzo, her mother is also an assassin, her father is an ex-cop and federal agent."

Jenny pulled up a picture of Abby smiling with Kieran.

"That is Kieran McGee. His mother is a forensic scientist. Which means that she could kill someone and not leave any evidence behind. His father is a federal agent as well."

"Did you just threaten my wife?" Lee's father stood up.

"No, sir, I did not."

"It sure as hell sounded like it."

Jenny gave him a glare that would make Gibbs cringe.

"Mr. Jacobs, I didn't threaten your wife. I threatened you."

She felt him slap her, and then she almost burst out laughing as Gibbs threw Vince Jacobs Sr. against the wall.

"You don't lay a hand on her ever again!"

"Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs started throwing punches; Jenny scrubbed a hand down her face.

"Gibbs! Jethro quit it!"

Before long, Jenny and Cynthia were both attempting to pull Gibbs off of Vince. Even though they all thought he deserved it, they didn't need this kind of publicity.

"I'm filing charges!" Vince shouted as he ushered his family out of the office.

Before they were out of earshot though, they all heard Jenny and Gibbs' fight.

"What the hell was that Jethro?" Jenny's voice carried far in the upper level, the Jacobs family stopped to listen.

"Sorry, when some bastard slaps you, what am I supposed to do?"

"Arrest him?"

"Sorry, if someone slapped me what would you do, Jen?"

"Laugh?"

"Laugh!"

"Laugh at the idiot who messed with you, Jethro."

"Now go. I have work to do."

"Jen,"

"Don't Gibbs. I'll talk to you at home."

………………

Delaney almost smacked herself. Of course. Abdul Afsar. He was Iranian! This would NOT be a fun situation for anyone.

_**Trouble in paradise for Jibbs? Oh no! Sorry it sucks so bad!**_


	2. Caelia Sky

_**This is going to be the only update this week, I have final exams and those are taking up my time! I may update the Great Plains story, but it could go either way at this point! Enjoy and review, seriously, under 7 and no update! I own Delaney and all the other little peoples! And the guys name is Abdul Asfar not Afsar, sorry! **_

Delaney looked around her; it was empty as far as she could see. It looked like that place by Nevada or California where they tested bombs and sound barriers and stuff. Lee was sitting on the ground, by the only tree out here. Delaney was seriously confused. How the hell is there a desert in Virginia?

--

Jenny clutched Lilly to her chest as she sat in her office, staring blankly at files that made no sense to her. She sighed as she closed the file and shuffled Lilly around on her lap. The baby smacked her palms on her desk and gurgled. Jenny smiled for the first time since she found out that Delaney and everyone else was missing. They still had no CLUE who could have done this. Only Delaney knows and there is no way to communicate with her.

--

Tony stared over at Ziva, who was yelling into her phone in Hebrew. Gibbs was up in Jenny's office, so Tali had taken it upon herself to warm Gibbs' chair for him. McGee was typing away at his computer, but Tony had no clue what he could be researching, since they hadn't found anything. McGee's phone rang and they all jumped.

"Abby what's wrong?"

"Bethesda?"

"I'll be there in ten minutes!"

McGee slammed his phone down and ran out of the bullpen.

"What the hell was that?" Tali asked as she stared at McGee's empty chair.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Tony muttered as he slid into McGee's chair and picked up the phone.

Tali and Ziva stood up and waited.

"So?" Ziva asked once Tony hung up.

"Abby went into premature labor. She's at Bethesda."

--

Gibbs entered Jenny's office and closed the door. Jenny put the file down and adjusted her grip on Lilly.

"Gibbs."

"Jenny."

"What's wrong?"

"Does something always have to be wrong Jen?"

"With you, yes."

"I wanted to check in on my daughter, have they changed the law in the last five minutes?" Gibbs asked as he took LillyAnn from Jenny.

"Jethro, I'm…"

"Don't apologize Jen."

"Sign of weakness, I know. But I was going to say, I'm admitting that you're right. I was out of line earlier. You were just acting on instinct."

"That sounded a lot like an apology."

"And if it was?"

"I guess I'll have to forgive you, just this once." Gibbs leaned down and kissed Jenny, Lilly on his hip.

"Boss! And other boss…" Tony stated awkwardly as he caught them kissing.

"DiNozzo?"

"Abby's in labor!"

--

Tony and Tali had stayed behind to keep working the case; Jenny had taken Paris and Lilly to the hospital to wait. Ziva and Gibbs were waiting with her, with Gibbs coming back every hour to check up on things.

Three hours later, Gibbs called to say that they had taken Abby into delivery now because she was fully dilated. Tali and Tony hadn't gotten anything done, so they snuck down to Abby's lab to see if they got any hits on the BOLO out on the van.

_One hit. One hit. _

--

As Abby was getting ready to push, McGee took one of the doctors aside, "Why did she go into labor so early?"

"I'm guessing stress. Since she is only about three weeks early, I'm not worrying too much. There may be problems, but everything looks okay."

McGee let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and returned to Abby's side.

--

Twenty minutes later, Abby delivered a five pound, one ounce baby girl. McGee came out and told them to go back and find their son, so he could meet his sister. They wouldn't leave until they at least knew her name and if she was healthy.

"Caelia Sky McGee and she is perfectly healthy. Now go!"

--

"Boss!" Tony yelled as he and Tali ran through NCIS. Gibbs stopped momentarily and waited for them to catch up before he continued walking.

"Gibbs we found them!" Tali blurted.

--

Delaney realized where they were, the old movie set that was outside of town that the high schools occasionally used! That's why it looked like a desert! Delaney and Lee were bound and gagged at the base of the 'tree'. Abdul Asfar was settling all the babies into a pen. Delaney wondered what he was doing. Then she saw the cameras. And the special effects being added to the camera screen. They were going to make it look like the babies were dead! Delaney prayed they would be found before the staged scene became a reality.

_**I HAVE to study for finals now! review! **_


	3. Gotta Love Tony

_**I am so sorry it has been over two weeks, but I am stuck on this story. Call it what I may, I have writers block. Tali is going to be involved in this more so than the other chapters, mainly because I love her! Review with any ideas for this story, PLEASE! I do not own them.**_

"Abs? What does the name Caelia mean?" McGee asked as he held his newborn daughter.

"It means a form of sky in Latin." Abby said quietly.

"We named our daughter Sky Sky McGee?"

Instead of responding, Abby just laughed.

"What?" McGee asked.

"You call yourself an investigator and it took you that long to figure it out?"

--

Jenny was attempting to go through her ever-growing stack of files when her computer pinged. Jenny brought up the email and waited. After it loaded, she stared at it for five minutes before running down to the squad room.

--

Gibbs looked up as Jenny hurried down to the squad room. She went over to Ziva's desk and grabbed the remote for the plasma. She pressed a few buttons and everyone stood in a huddle around her. Jenny pressed a final button triumphantly and a picture appeared on the screen that made everyone gasp. The babies were lying in a pen, with blood everywhere.

"McGee!" Gibbs barked into his phone, "We need you down here, NOW!"

--

After working for an hour, Tali was trying to isolate where they were by using the actual picture, Ziva and Tony were trying to see who had what injuries, and McGee was trying to trace the email, Tony jumped up, "Boss! The blood is a special affect; it doesn't look like they are really injured."

"It took you that long to find that out, DiNozzo?"

"It's really good special affects, Boss."

"McGee, anything?" Gibbs stood in the middle of the desks, studying the picture.

"It was sent from a cell phone, the phone company hasn't gotten back to me on who it's registered to. I traced it to the location the van was spotted at; they are definitely there, Boss."

"Where was the van was spotted at, McGee?" Gibbs headed behind his desk and grabbed his gun.

"That old movie lot outside of town. I don't know what the name is, but that's where they are."

"Are you waiting for an invitation? Let's go!" Gibbs boomed.

After Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Gibbs had left, Tali turned to Jenny, "Anyway, I zoomed in on the background, and I can see someone standing there. It is too blurry and far away to get an I.D. though. Physically, the kids all look fine. The only one I am worried about is Delaney, since she isn't in the picture and she would most likely fight back."

Jenny nodded as she headed back up to her office, "Good job, Tali."

--

Delaney knew she needed to stay awake for the babies, but she was exhausted. Lee had been asleep for a few hours already, and the babies would doze off and wake up sporadically.

"Get up, Delaney." Abdul ordered as he freed her hands and took the gag out of her mouth. Delaney was too tired to fight back, so she waited until he was done untying her to get up and follow him.

"I sent a picture of your little family over there to Director Jennifer Sheppard. She should be receiving it shortly. To ease their worries, I am also going to send a picture of you, but unlike the children's, it isn't going to be fake."

Abdul smiled as he closed the door to a secluded room and struck her in the stomach. Delaney instinctively brought her fists up and got in a few punches, but after a few minutes, and a few good blows to the head, she passed out.

--

Jenny's computer pinged again, and she cautiously opened the email. Appearing on her screen was a picture of Delaney, in only her underwear, lying on a concrete floor unconscious. Her head, stomach, and legs were bleeding.

"Jethro, I got a picture of Delaney. I'm sending it to DiNozzo's phone, and it doesn't look faked." Jenny spoke into her phone.

--

Tali loaded both of her guns, and then cleaned both of her knives. She had nothing to do, since Gibbs and the team was out at the place she knew Delaney and her kids were being held hostage. Jenny was in her office doing paperwork, most likely, and Abby was in the hospital. Tali smirked as she looked through Tony's desk, what a perv! Tali pulled out the super glue and his issue of GSM before settling back into Ziva's desk.

_**I'm tired so I am making this one incredibly short. Sorry for the shortness and the delayed update. Next one will be sooner I swear! Review!**_


	4. Breaking Free

_**I am really sorry I haven't been updating, but my inspiration for this hasn't made itself present, probably due to the fact that I am not getting many reviews. If I do not get at LEAST 6 reviews, I am not updating, and the same goes for my other stories as well! I don't own them, and never will! REVIEW!**_

Delaney was aware of only one thing when she woke up, and that was that everything hurt. She felt like someone had run her over with a semi. As she lay on the concrete floor, she tried to remember what had happened but she couldn't remember anything about earlier that day.

"Good morning, or should I say evening?" Abdul's voice floated over from a darkened corner. Delaney barely opened one eye, but before she closed it again in pain, she saw Abdul come back over towards her. Whether it was another blow to the head, or her previous blows, it all went black again.

-0—0—0-

Jenny debated grabbing her gun or not as she left her office, she decided to take it-better safe than sorry. When she entered the squad room, Tali was sitting in Ziva's desk reading Tony's issue of GSM.

"You planning on coming, Tali?" Jenny stopped in front of her desk. Tali smiled over the top of the magazine.

"I thought you'd never ask." Tali set the magazine down and stood up, revealing about six weapons in her lap. Jenny laughed as they entered the elevator.

-0—0—0-

Abby was pacing around the hospital room when her favorite nurse, April, came running in, "Abby! You know you need to stay in bed for just a little longer!"

"But my baby's missing! They think he might be hurt…" Abby trailed off as her eyes filled with tears.

April smiled sadly as she gently guided Abby towards the bed, "I know you're freaking out, I would be too if I was in your position, but can you have your emotional breakdown in your bed?"

Abby smiled a little as she sat in the hospital bed, "Can you bring me Sky?"

At April's confused look, Abby explained, "Caelia means sky in Latin, so we are just calling her Sky."

April nodded as she left the room to go get the little girl.

-0—0—0-

McGee was trying to give directions to the old movie lot off of his phone, but so far they had gotten lost three times.

"DiNozzo! You know about movies, you know where the hell this place is?" Gibbs yelled to the backseat.

"I think it's, uh, up here on the left?"

"DiNozzo, is it up there or not?"

"It's up there, Boss!" Tony shot a questioning look at Ziva, who shrugged.

--

Lee looked nervously from the door Delaney had been taken through and the pen the babies were all currently screaming in. The men that had taken them were all in the room Delaney was in, so Lee stood up, the loose ropes slipping around his chest and dropping to the ground. He went over and scooped up Anabri, who was crying the hardest. He bounced her around a little until she stopped, then he set her back in the pen. He looked down to find Kieran standing at the gate of the pen with his chubby arms up in the air. Lee smiled and scooped him up as well.

Five minutes later, Lee had comforted each baby and was slipping back into the bindings at the base of the fake tree. Then the side door slammed open.

--

Gibbs and Tony went in the front, Ziva and McGee went in the back. After Gibbs had kicked the door open, Tony ran in and looked around. The babies were all sitting in a pen on the floor, and Lee was tied up at the base of a tree. Delaney and any hostage takers weren't in the immediate line of vision. Gibbs and Tony resisted going over and grabbing the little kids, instead the jogged over to Lee.

"Where is everyone?" Gibbs asked as Tony slipped the ropes off of Lee.

"In that room." Lee pointed towards a side door. Behind the side door, a gun shot went off.

_**Ha-ha. You'll find out who dies when I get six reviews!**_


	5. Ma?

_**Yeah new chapter on the same night as the new episode! Poor Ducky, I just feel so bad for him! Review please!**_

Gibbs threw the door to the side room open and he, Tony, Ziva, and McGee, who had caught up earlier, entered. There was one man standing on the opposite side of the room with Delaney, who was being held at gunpoint. There were two other men standing against the wall, with another lying dead on the floor.

"Delaney thought she could try to play hero," The man who was holding her motioned with his head at the dead man on the floor.

"Let her go." Gibbs ordered.

"You are sadly mistaken, Agent Gibbs. You may have every person under the age of 18 in the room out there, but Delaney is not meant to be with you all."

"Why is that?" Gibbs asked. McGee was out in the other room checking up on the children, and Tony and Ziva were still in this room with Gibbs.

"She has too many skills to waste on NCIS." The man added extra pronunciation on NCIS. He smirked as he slowly backed away towards the far wall.

"Stop moving!" Gibbs ordered once he noticed Abdul moving.

The man smirked, "Since you seem to want Delaney back so much, I will give you this proposition. Either you get Delaney and none of the other children. Or you get the other children and not Delaney."

"Take all the babies!" Delaney urged from Abdul's arms. Abdul glared down at her and smacked her, causing Tony to flinch. Ziva gripped her gun harder, and Gibbs took a step forward.

"Yes, Agent Gibbs, listen to the little brat and take all the babies."

"I can't do that."

"If you really think you know Delaney, then let me quiz you. If you get every question right, then you may have them all." Abdul smiled evilly.

"So what are the questions?" Gibbs asked.

"How did her parents die?"

"Mossad suicide mission." Gibbs answered confidently.

"Good, good. What is her favorite subject? And why?"

"German, because she already speaks if fluently." Gibbs answered a little less confidently.

"I see. Last question, how old is she?"

Gibbs stared at him like he was stupid, "Fourteen."

The man laughed, "Sorry, Gibbs, you lost. She is fifteen. You all missed her birthday, too caught up in your own lives to care about the person you considered a daughter? Apparently you do not consider her a daughter then."

Delaney burst into tears as the two other men opened fire and she was pulled back through a side door and out into a waiting car.

--

"Damn it!" Gibbs shouted as he threw a prop bar stool to the ground._ How the hell did I not know how old she was? _

"Gibbs-" Ziva started as she approached him, cuddling Isabella close to her chest.

"Don't start, Ziva. There is nothing you can say that will make this any better, so don't even try." Gibbs walked off and got in his car.

Tony had called in some crime scene techs, who were cleaning up the scene and the three bodies. McGee had taken Kieran straight to the hospital so Abby could see him.

Tali ran through the door and straight towards the pen. Her daughters held their arms up in the air and shrieked happily. "Princesses!"

Ziva and Tony watched from the side as they bounced Isabella in between them. Ziva was shocked when Tali burst into tears as her girls wrapped their arms around her neck.

"I do not think Tali has ever cried before." Ziva whispered to Tony as he squeezed Bella tight.

--

Jenny set the boat tool she was using down on the counter, she wasn't sure what exactly it was or what it was used for, but it fight perfectly in her hands. Gibbs stomped down the stairs, but stopped when he saw Jenny standing there.

"I messed up, Jen." Gibbs said softly into the depth of the basement. Jenny turned and walked over to him.

"There was nothing you could have done differently, Jethro. We missed her birthday and that's an honest mistake." Jenny wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. Gibbs wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I know, I just, you didn't see her face Jen. She looked devastated."

"We'll find her, Jethro. If it's the last thing I do in my life, I'll get her back."

Gibbs leaned down and kissed her lightly, "Where's Lil?"

"With Kate's mom, Kathy, Paris is with her too."

--

McGee shifted Kieran to his other hip as he entered the hospital. He had told them not to call Abby and tell her they had found the babies. He peered in the window and saw her holding Caelia and staring out the window.

"Buddy, you know what to do right?" McGee whispered to the almost two year old. He set him down on the ground and slowly opened the door.

--

Abby was gently rocking her daughter to sleep when the door opened.

"Ma?" Abby flew out of the bed, with Caelia in one arm, she gathered Kieran up in the other.

"Kieran! Baby boy, oh god! Where were you? Did they hurt you? You can't understand what I'm saying can you? I love you Kieran Anthony! Never leave ever again!" Abby cried as she sat on the floor with her two kids in her arms.

McGee came in and sat next to Abby, wrapping his arms around her. "Thank you, Timmy." Abby whispered.

April used the camera Abby had left in the bathroom to take a picture of the family moment before turning and walking back to the nurse station.

--

Delaney flinched as the blindfold was removed from her eyes and the gag was taken out of her mouth. She had no idea why Gibbs had let them get away that easily, or how he didn't know how old she was.

"Get out, Delaney." Abdul ordered. Delaney groaned as she was pulled from the trunk, everything hurt. Besides her physical pain, she was also really upset emotionally. How her family could betray her like that was just too painful for words.

"Here is your target, her name is Christina Duncan. She is a prostitute; she witnessed an Iranian murder on U.S. soil. You must kill her before she tells."

Delaney looked at the picture briefly, she looked like a crack whore, "And if I don't kill her?"

Abdul smiled as he pulled out a low caliber gun and shot her in the hip, just grazing her, "You my love, will have more than just a flesh wound."

_**Sorry if it's confusing, it was just supposed to be a filler chapter, but it does have some important info in it! Review! They help me update!**_


	6. With Every Fiber Of My Being

_**I was going to post this a while ago, but I just totally spaced! I own about as much as everyone else out there-NOTHING. I know people hate it when I give a minimum limit on reviews, but if you reviewed more, I wouldn't have to. Less than seven reviews and it ends here, no joke.**_

Delaney finger combed her golden locks as she stood in front of a mirror. She was about to go undercover as a freaking hooker to kill Christina Abrams. Her face was caked with foundation, and she was wearing thick black eyeliner and sparkly gold eye shadow. The door opened and she glared at Abdul in the mirror.

Abdul entered the small room Delaney was being kept in. There was an air mattress that she had been sleeping on, a small trunk that held her clothes and the mirror in the corner. Abdul had given her makeup and styling tools for her hair, but Delaney had simply just brushed her hair and fluffed it up so it was voluminous.

Abdul appeared beside her and studied her outfit, a black micro miniskirt and a lime green bra. She was also wearing fishnets and knee-high boots. Abdul tightened the bra so that her boobs were spilling out the top.

"Are you ready to go Delaney?" Abdul cooed as he tugged her skirt down a little farther.

"Do I have a choice?" Delaney bit back.

"Mm, no. Try anything stupid and your little sister, LillyAnn, isn't going to live much longer."

--

Ziva stood in the doorway of the kitchen with Isabella on her hip, watching Tony cook dinner. Even though Delaney was still missing, they had no way to find her, so Gibbs had forced them to take the night off and spend time with their kids. Tali was playing with Parvati and Anabri in the playroom upstairs until dinner was ready.

Isabella giggled and Tony spun around, knocking the plate he was holding on the floor, where it shattered.

"Zee! Don't kill Tony with Bella in the room!" Tali yelled from upstairs.

Tony stepped over the broken plate and wrapped his arms around Ziva's waist and kissed her. Isabella shoved her arm up in between their faces and grunted.

"We didn't forget about you, Bella-Baby!" Tony cooed as he scooped her out of Ziva's arms and threw her up in the air.

"When's dinner going to be done?" Tali asked from the door, where she was balancing a baby on each hip.

"Whenever you get over here and make it." Tony stuck his tongue out at Tali before turning back to the stove.

--

Abby trailed kisses down Caelia's chest as the baby sat in the baby bathtub. She picked up the black rubber ducky and made it 'kiss' Caelia on the nose. McGee and Kieran were downstairs ordering Chinese for dinner.

"Sky Skye!" Abby cooed to the little girl, who was falling asleep in the tub.

"Abs! Dinner's here!" McGee shouted upstairs.

Kieran added, "Momma now!"

Abby smiled as she wrapped Caelia up in a yellow towel and gently rubbed her dry. Then she slipped a pink and black onesie on her.

"Abby!" McGee called up again.

"I'm right here Timmy, geez!" Abby teased as she entered the kitchen with Caelia. Kieran jumped up on her lap as well, and McGee took a picture. Then McGee leaned across the table and grabbed Caelia and set her in the baby swing. Kieran slipped into his highchair with Abby's help. Then the new family of four ate dinner together.

--

Jenny stared at Lilly as the baby lay in her crib and watched her mobile. When Jenny shifted her weight around, Lilly noticed her and her face broke out in a gummy smile. Jenny reached down and hefted the infant out of the crib.

"Lil Kelly," Jenny whispered as she kissed Lilly's cheek. Something stuffed in a little pouch behind the crib caught Jenny's eye and she maneuvered herself to get it out, wondering what Lilly had gotten into.

The pouch was white cotton, and had black strings tying it shut. Jenny shifted Lilly to her hip and opened the pouch. Inside was a collection of pictures and a note.

The first picture was of Delaney and Lilly together, that Gibbs had taken at the hospital. The others were some the Delaney had taken. They were of both the girls together, one of just Lilly, one of just Delaney, and one of her and Gibbs kissing in the kitchen when they though Delaney was sleeping.

Gibbs was out getting groceries, so Jenny was alone in the house. She took the note and read it, her eyes filling with tears as she did. When the front door opened, Jenny slowly walked downstairs.

"Jethro…" Gibbs looked up and saw Jenny crying by the stairs. He went over and gently wiped a tear away with his thumb before asking what was wrong. Then Jenny handed him a piece of paper.

--

Delaney ran through the side roads. She knew she hadn't been followed. When Abdul had dropped her off on a street hookers frequented, she had snuck off to deliver the pouch she had created when she was being held captive. Abdul said that if she disappeared for over an hour, they would find her and kill her and Lilly.

Delaney knew it had taken her thirty five minutes to run home, drop the note in Lilly's bedroom window, and then run back to the street corner. She waved flirtatiously at the cars that went by, but she never went with them. She didn't want to, and she wasn't being forced to either.

So far, Christina Abrams hadn't shown up, but that wasn't a problem. She would be undercover until they caught her. Her prostitute name was Dolphin. She didn't know why they had chosen that one, but she sort of liked it.

One man had not been leaving her alone. His name was Juan Rodriguez and one of the other girls, Vegas, had said he was very wealthy, but also very violent. He had almost killed another working girl, Passion. She was sixteen and hadn't come back in these parts since. Delaney asked how she could get a hold of Passion. Vegas didn't know, but told her where she frequented.

Delaney knew where she was going tomorrow.

_--The Note—_

_Dear LillyAnn Kelly,_

_You probably won't get the chance to know me, since I am probably going to die on this mission._

_I love you with every fiber of my being, and I know Kelly does too, if you don't know who she is, ask your dad._

_I hope I can live to see you grow up. _

_Always remember me,_

_Delaney_

_**Awwww! Okay, that was sad. Remember, seven reviews or Delaney just dies there, I guess. **_


	7. Who Would Believe Me?

_**If all of you would review EVERY chapter, I would be very happy! Not that anyone did this that I remember, but alerts do NOT count as reviews. Also, I am in love. Its name is Porsche. And it was cherry red convertible that I sat in. Oh how I wish I was rich. Anyway, review! You all are lucky that I don't require 14 reviews like everyone else. Boy this would never get updated.**_

_**XXXXXXX**_

Delaney smiled as she sat on the park bench. Passion was meeting her here in about ten minutes. Abdul knew, so she knew she wouldn't get shot for disappearing. Even though the men were Iranian, it was still a comfort knowing she was being followed and protected right now.

A tall, skinny girl turned the corner, wearing a silver sequined mini-dress. She was wearing white go-go boots and a fur coat. She had glossy brown hair and bright green eyes, yet she walked as if someone was following her.

"Dolphin?" the girl's voice was velvety and had a faint southern accent.

"Passion?" Delaney smiled as she scooted over a bit on the bench.

"Um, Tallulah said that Vegas called and said that a new girl named Dolphin wanted to speak with me?" Passion sat down at ran a hand through her hair.

"Uh, yeah, that's me. What do you know about Juan Rodriguez?" Delaney stared at the 16 year olds face and tried to read her reaction.

"I, uh, no I can't do this, sorry." Passion stood and started to walk off.

"Please!" Delaney begged in a quiet voice. Passion stopped walking and turned, but didn't walk back.

"He won't leave me alone, and I'm scared for me safety…what did he do to you Passion?" Delaney stood and went to the older girl.

"He followed me…then after a while he started, you know, paying me. But before that he never touched me, so I thought he was just like, waiting. But then I told him that I needed to see other customers, since he came every day for like all day."

Delaney nodded and gently placed a hand on Passion's arm and they started walking along one of the paths in the park.

"He got mad, and said I was his. I told him I belonged to nobody, and he hit me. Then he started choking me. You know, we get hit a lot, so I didn't scream or nothing. When he started choking me, though, I screamed and Tallulah, who took me under her wing when I was 12 and just starting out, came and chased him off. He came back two days later…and when I said no, he raped me. But who would believe a hooker?"

Delaney looked up and noticed that Passion was crying. "It's ok, we can stop if you want too?"

"No, no it's good to finally tell someone. Anyways, after he raped me, he hit me some more. I was crying real bad and he said that if I didn't stop, he wouldn't stop. I made myself stop crying…but he kept coming back and raping me. I told Tallulah he was dangerous. She watched me the next day, but while Juan was beating me, he saw her watching, and he, and he…he pulled out a knife and stabbed me." Passion pulled up her dress to reveal a red lacy thong, but above that, on her hip, was a three inch long scar.

"Oh God…why didn't you say anything?" Delaney gently traced her finger along the scar, a promise and warning.

"Who would believe me?"

--

Jenny sat in her office, absentmindedly signing off papers. LillyAnn was in the NCIS daycare and Gibbs was downstairs with his team, trying to find any new leads. Abby was back for the first time since having Caelia.

"Director? Officer David is here to see you."

"Thank you Cynthia." Jenny pressed the button on her intercom.

When the door opened, Jenny was surprised to find Tali standing there. She had been expecting Ziva.

"Not the right Officer David?" Tali smiled knowingly.

"Not exactly. What can I do for you Tali?"

"I need you to look someone up for me, please?" Tali sat down in one of the chairs.

"Who?" Jenny opened her laptop.

"Charlie Fisher." Tali answered softly.

"Who's that?" Jenny looked up as she typed in the name.

"I just need to find him." Tali bit her lip, and Jenny knew it was killing her to ask for help.

"Okay, Tali, I'll notify you when I find anything on him."

"Thank you so much, Jenny!"

About an hour after Tali left, a result came up on the search for Charlie Fisher.

"Oh Tali…what did you do?"

--

During her lunch break, Abby went down to the NCIS daycare to check up on Kieran and Caelia. Kieran was eating lunch with the bigger kids, and Caelia was in the infant nursery.

Abby went to Caelia first, since she wouldn't be doing anything too productive. The baby girl was sitting in a bouncy seat and falling asleep.

"Hello princess!" Abby murmured as she scooped up her newborn. The baby blinked lazily and looked up at her mom.

"Skye Sky…" Abby whispered nonsense words as she sat in the pale blue and wood rocking chair in the nursing room to feed Caelia.

After feeding her, Abby laid her down in the crib with her name marked on it in Magic Marker. Then she went out into the main room, where the kids ages 2-5 were getting ready to take a nap. Kieran was screaming in the corner, where the workers were struggling to keep him quiet.

"Kieran?" Abby sighed at her two year old, who ran towards his mom and crashed into her legs. Abby bent down and picked him up.

"What's wrong?" Abby whispered as she kissed his tear-stained cheek.

"Want go with you!" Kieran sobbed into her neck.

"Okay little man." Abby nodded at the workers and signed Kieran out.

When they got up to her lab, Abby laid Kieran down on the futon she had in her office. She covered him with a black and red comforter she had and gave him Bert to squeeze. Then she got back to work, occasionally going to place Bert back on the futon after being shoved off in Kieran's sleep.

--

"Boss, we have no IDEA where she could be." Tony groaned as he rested his head in his hands.

"She's somewhere in DC." Gibbs said as he scanned through some files.

"How do you know?" McGee looked up from his computer.

"She left Lilly a note and some pictures last night through the window. She had to have come on foot."

"Why did she not just come inside and tell you what was happening?" Ziva asked.

"She was probably being followed or watched." Tony stated as he typed something on his computer.

"That reminds me…" Gibbs trailed off as he grabbed something from his desk and headed for the elevator.

"Okay, Zee-Vah, I have a list of all warehouses, abandoned buildings, and anywhere else they could be within walking distance of Gibbs' house." Tony said as he scribbled some names down on a sticky note.

"I will take a third, you will take a third, and McGee will take a third, correct?" Ziva stood and grabbed her gun.

"Correct." Tony smiled as he gave her a quick kiss before heading into the elevator.

--

Tali walked along the street. She had originally gone out for coffee, but it had been a nice day and she had nothing to do at NCIS. Tali looked up at the building that was in front of her and recognized it as the school Paris attended.

_Well, hell, if I'm going to be out wandering the streets might as well have my niece with my too._

Tali took the front steps two at a time and entered the front office. The old lady at the front desk glared up at her, "May I help you?"

"I'm here to pick up my niece, Paris Haswari?"

"Identification please?" the woman droned on and on.

"Officer Tali David, Mossad, and NCIS." Tali flashed her badge and her gun.

"Please hold." The woman turned her back and picked up the PA system microphone "_PARIS HASWARI TO THE FRONT OFFICE PLEASE, PARIS HASWARI TO THE FRONT OFFICE TO LEAVE!"_

Five minutes later, Paris bounded into the front office with her Strawberry Shortcake backpack, "Auntie Tali!"

"Hey Par!" Tali hugged her before they walked out into the DC sun.

--

"Abs, I need you to run these for prints. Anything else that can tell us how it was made, what it was made with, where it was made." Gibbs tossed the pouch to Abby and turned to leave when something in her office caught his eye. He smiled as he watched Kieran suck his thumb in his sleep on Abby's futon.

"Gibbs, he wouldn't-" Abby started, hoping she wouldn't get in trouble.

"You really think you would get in trouble for something like that Abs?" Gibbs kissed her cheek as he turned to leave.

"I need those results by tonight!" he called as the doors swooshed shut behind him.

_**Well, there you have it. I did NOT kill Delaney or LillyAnn. I could never kill Lil though, so don't worry about that! Eight reviews or a main character dies in the next chapter! (I won't say who it is, because I'll just have to work it into the plot) So you better review!**_


	8. Marry Me?

_**I promised MyOwnWorstCritic that I would have this up…so I am doing it! This is a short filler chapter that is mainly fluffy stuff. Delaney is NOT in this chapter, but she is fine and well, so don't think that I killed her off! And I have no idea if there is a river or not in DC, but for this fic there is! Review!**_

_**XXXXXXX**_

Tali grinned as she walked through the path by the river. Paris was walking next to her, and they were each holding a baby. Parvati was in Tali's arms, and Anabri was in Paris' arms.

"Why did you break me out of school Auntie Tali?" Paris turned her face up to the early spring sun.

"It was a nice day, and I had nothing to do at NCIS. Do you want to go back there?" Tali shifted Parvati on her hip.

"Yeah!" Paris started skipping, making Anabri giggle.

--

Abby ran all over her lab, she had left Caelia sleeping in her car seat and Kieran still sleeping on the futon when she left to see why the elevator doors were stuck open (It was a dropped stapler), and now they were gone.

"Kieran Anthony! Where the hell are you?!" Abby hissed as she looked under her computers.

"Mama here!" a voice shrieked from the gun testing room. Abby spun and ran in there, only to find Kieran sitting under the table with Caelia smiling in his lap.

Abby grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket and took a picture, before scooping up her two kids and placing Caelia back in the infant seat and Kieran back on the futon.

"Now stay here. Mommy will be done in a minute."

--

"_Gibbs, my babies broke! The computer fixer guy said he wouldn't be here until morning, you know, since it's after normal working hours, so I won't have those results until tomorrow morning. Sorry Gibbs!" _

"It's fine Abs, and never apologize, sign of weakness."

--

Ziva loved her new routine. After going to look at every warehouse and abandoned buildings on her list, and she also did half of Tony's list, with no results, she had gone home to Bella. Now she was jogging down the street with Isabella in the jogging stroller.

Since she started running with the baby, Ziva had stopped listening to music or anything else, just in case Bella cried.

As Ziva turned a corner, she almost ran into Tali and Paris with the twins.

"Tali, Shalom!"

"Ziva." Tali nodded and smiled at her as she moved Parvati's sleeping form to her other shoulder.

"How about you give me the stroller to put my unconscious baby in?" Tali smiled.

"How am I supposed to get home then?" Ziva asked as she turned around to walk back with the group.

"We'll trade off holding babies!" Tali said as she stepped in front of the stroller and freed Bella. Then she plopped a sleeping Parvati in the stroller in her place and ran off.

Ziva groaned as she took Anabri from Paris and placed a child on each hip.

"Come on Paris…let us go hurt your Aunt Tali."

--

Juan Rodriguez had his eyes on a new working girl. She has gorgeous, with golden hair and deep blue eyes. She was much too good to be a hooker.

She had introduced herself as Dolphin. He wondered what her real name was. He hoped she wouldn't turn out like Passion, or Bailey as she was born. That bitch had almost ruined his life; thank god she hadn't filed charges.

As long as Dolphin kept her full, sexy mouth shut, it would all work out in the end.

--

The woman was watching the child sleep when the man came up behind her and led her away. He leaned into her neck and murmured against the perfect skin, "Marry me?"

_**Guess which lucky couple is going to get hitched??? Told you this was a short, filler chapter! Review! Eight or no update!**_


	9. Puddles

_**This chapter took me a while to write, mainly because I wasn't really focused. 10 reviews minimum! So…review!**_

_**XXX**_

Delaney clutched the unsightly, white fur coat she was wearing as a draft of cold air caught her by surprise. She was being led through a warehouse by Juan Rodriguez, the notorious business man, and prostitute strangler.

"Cold, Dolphin?" Juan's voice was melodious almost.

"Just a little." Delaney managed to respond, hoping she didn't sound bitter.

The walls were a dull gray concrete. The ceilings were covered in water stains and there were puddles everywhere, even though it hadn't rained in a few days. The doorways were horrible. There were spider webs zigzagging through the corners and the wood was moldy and smelled petulant.

As they entered a room that had to be the last one, if Delaney's measurements were right, she stopped in the doorway. There was a dirty mattress right in the middle of the floor. The only other thing in the tiny, dusty room was a huge puddle.

"Sit." Juan pointed to the mattress.

Delaney timidly sat down on the cleanest corner she could find. Abdul had given her SIG back, just for today, since he knew what she was going to be doing and he didn't want to have his new girl killed on purpose. As Juan studied her, she studied the giant puddle of water, which appeared black from this angle.

-

"Damn it!" Gibbs stopped from entering the Director's office at her loud curse. He waited a minute for her to calm down before entering.

"And I thought my day couldn't get any worse." Jenny mumbled under her breath as Gibbs walked in.

"I do something wrong, Jen?" Gibbs was extremely confused, everything had been fine this morning.

"Lilly got sick in daycare. I lost an important file, I stapled my finger on accident, and then you suddenly appear." Jenny grumbled as she pulled her purse on over her shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh my god, Jethro. Lilly got sick. I am going to take her home." Jenny repeated slowly, as if she were talking to a child.

"Okay…I'd apologize, but I know how I feel about those." Gibbs backed away. Jenny smiled slightly at his statement.

"Yup, I knew that'd do it." Gibbs smirked as he kissed Jenny before walking her to the elevator.

--

Delaney continued staring at that damn puddle; it seemed to be mocking her, a sign of what was to come. Juan was gently massaging her shoulders, and if it wasn't him and if she wasn't sitting in an old warehouse where she was most likely about to get involved in a shooting, it would have felt great. When his hands started to trail lower on her neck, she didn't mind, until she realized they were getting VERY close to her SIG.

"How about I go to the bathroom to freshen up for you?" Delaney cooed as she traced her finger down his cheek, inwardly shuddering.

"I don't think so." Juan hissed as he shoved her backwards on the mattress.

"But I really have to-" Delaney was cut off as Juan slapped her.

"I said no." Juan yelled as he roughly ran his hands over her calves.

"So did I." Delaney gritted through her teeth as she attempted to push him off of her. This little act of rebellion got her another slap.

"You will have sex with me." Juan hissed through his straight, white teeth that contrasted nicely with his tan skin, well as nicely as a rapist/attempted murderer could be.

Delaney froze as his hand found her SIG, "What is this, Dolphin?"

-

"Boss! We have reported gunshots from a warehouse in Maryland!" McGee yelled as he slammed his phone back in the cradle.

"Why are we getting news of this?" Gibbs asked without looking up from his computer.

"Because that BOLO we put out on Abdul Asfar got a hit. He was seen around that warehouse right before the shots went off!"

"Let's go! Let's go!" Gibbs yelled, causing McGee, Tony, Ziva and Tali to grab their guns.

--

"Dolphin! Why the hell do you have a SIG Sauer?!" Juan bellowed as he wrestled the gun from Delaney.

"Because I can?" Delaney bit back as she kicked him the groin. He retaliated by punching her in the stomach.

Delaney was out of breath from the sudden blow, but quickly recovered. She swiftly kicked Juan twice more in between the legs, and then punched his face. As he lay on the floor, she grabbed her gun back.

"You are not just a hooker!" Juan coughed up blood.

"Very good." Delaney hissed through her teeth. A gunshot blasted the lock off the door, and Abdul and a few other Iranian Intelligence men ran in with their guns drawn.

"You cannot do this yet, Del. We still have not found Abrams!" Abdul yelled at her in Hebrew.

"He tried to kill me!" Delaney argued back in Hebrew.

"Where is Christina Abrams?" Abdul asked Juan as he shoved his gun under the Mexican's chin.

"Who?"

"Christina Lynn Abrams, age 34, witnessed a murder! I know you know who she is!" Abdul yelled.

"You lookin' for me?" a lazy woman's drawl sounded from the shot open doorway.

Abdul turned and studied the woman for a moment, before shooting her in the chest three times. Then he turned to Delaney and nodded. Delaney smiled evilly at Juan before shooting him in the balls and then in the chest.

Before she could turn to Abdul, a cloth with chloroform was placed firmly over her mouth and nose.

--

Gibbs and McGee took the front doors of the warehouse, and Tali and Ziva each took a side door, with Tony bringing up the rear. As Tony rounded the corner, he saw a dark SUV speed off, he didn't have time to shoot before the vehicle left the alley and sped away in a cloud of exhaust.

"Boss!" Tony called through his earwig.

"_What DiNozzo?"_

"Dark blue, maybe black SUV just sped off heading west! Couldn't get a shot or a plate number."

"_Good try, DiNozzo. Continue inside."_

"On it Boss."

The team quickly cleared the lower floors, and when they reached the top level, they came to the very back room. The door had been blown off its hinges, in an attempt to blow the lock off. The body of a woman scantily clad lay on the floor, her chest stained red. A man lay on a filthy mattress in the middle, blood seeping through his suit pants and his suit jacket. A note was pinned to his groin.

_Dear Agent Gibbs,_

_Delaney is unharmed. We have carried out our mission, and have decided you can have her back. If you do not find her by midnight tonight, we will move her again, and after a while, she will be free to contact you. I cannot guarantee she will survive that long though. Your only clue as to her whereabouts is: You all deserve a new beginning, so why not start over anew? Good luck!_

_Abdul Asfar_

_--_

"Jen, leave LillyAnn with Noemi and get up here now. We have a lead on Delaney!" Gibbs spoke rapidly into his phone before closing it, not giving Jenny a chance to respond.

Thirteen minutes later, a record time, Jenny stalked out of elevator and stopped directly in front of Gibbs' desk.

"Well?" Gibbs handed her the note in response.

"I know where she is." Jenny answered as she ran back into the elevator.

_**Any clues as to where she is? Review please! Ten is the min! **_


	10. No One Wants That

_**If I got more reviews maybe I would update sooner. HINT, HINT. I don't own, and for the love of God REVIEW. I honestly didn't mean to wait 4 months for an update….I am SO sorry. Oh, I don't remember what season it was….so it's late November, okay?**_

Jenny ran three red lights, six stop signs, and went about fifty miles over the speed limit on her way to the cemetery. Luckily she didn't get pulled over. She'll be damned if she lets Delaney get away. Or Abdul Asfar for that matter.

As Jenny yanked the car door open with one hand, she loaded her gun with the other. Knowing how to multi-task came in handy during situations like these. The cemetery looked awful. The sky was a dark gray, threatening snow, and the trees were as dead as the occupants of the land they were abiding on. She noted a dark SUV on the other side of the graveyard with about three men standing around it. One of them opened the front door and a tall, slightly attractive man stepped out and headed towards her.

"Ah, Jennifer. It's a pleasure to meet you." The man, Abdul, smiled and extended his hand. Jenny glared at him, "I wish I could say the same."

"Oh you and Delaney are so alike. It's cute, really." Abdul turned and walked, "Come, Jennifer, admire the view with me."

"What view?" Jenny asked as she looked out at the dead grass marred with tombstones.

Abdul turned and smiled, "It's a treat to be able to find beauty in the midst of all this death. There is one beautiful part to this graveyard, and she lying somewhere out there."

Jenny looked to where Abdul's gaze was directed and strained her eyes to see, "Delaney."

"Is somewhere out there, yes." Abdul reached over and grabbed Jenny's hand.

"I will release her on one condition." Jenny nodded, ready to hear what this condition was, "You do not, under any circumstances, let Delaney work for Mossad."

Jenny was shocked to say the least, "And why is that?"

"She is a valuable agent. Mossad would use her against us, so I think it is best she stays with NCIS."

"Alright, but I want you to never lay a hand on her or anyone close to her EVER again, and leave this country for good."

"That is a promise I will keep, Jennifer." Abdul smiled graciously as he shook her hand and returned to his SUV and stepped in, waving as they drove off.

Jenny ran towards the section she knew Shannon and Kelly were buried in. That was the logical place for Delaney to be.

When she reached the two neatly kept stones, Jenny let out a sigh of relief. Delaney was lying in between the two marble blocks, covered in a blanket.

"Delaney…" Jenny murmured as she sat down next to her and ran her hands through Delaney's long golden hair. The first snowflakes of the year fell and landed in both the redhead's manes.

"Come on Delaney, I know your little sister has been dying to see you." Jenny gently nudged the teen's shoulders.

"Five more minutes." Delaney mumbled as she pulled the blanket over her head. Jenny laughed, she was back.

"God, it's freaking cold out here." Delaney slowly stood, testing her limbs to make sure they worked.

"We're really sorry, Delaney, about everything." Jenny wrapped her arms around the girl.

"It's fine. I didn't tell anyone about my birthday and I thought about it for a long time, and you guys gave me a new life, so I'm done lying about my past." Delaney looked up to Jenny for approval.

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear that. I figured I would have to handcuff you to make you come with me."

"Nah, I only let Lee handcuff me." At Jenny's horrified expression, Delaney laughed, "Kidding! I'm only kidding!"

--

McGee was sitting in his chair, with Caelia curled up in his arms, asleep. Abby was sitting on the edge of his desk, holding Kieran and kicking her feet back and forth.

Ziva was sitting in Tony's chair with Bella sitting on the desk, Ziva's hands anchoring the baby in place. Tony was standing behind Ziva, gently massaging her shoulders.

Tali was sitting in Ziva's desk with a baby on the desk and a baby in her lap, reading GSM to them. Occasionally muttering, "That doesn't work."

Gibbs was pacing the floor between all the desks, Lilly riding along on his hip.

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor and fall into Abby's lab and crush her machines, which would make her kill you and no one wants that."

Gibbs spun around at the sound of Delaney's voice and she was wrapped up in a group hug consisting of 6 adults and 6 toddlers.

--

After Gibbs had taken Delaney and Lilly home and everyone else had left for the night, Jenny pulled Tali aside.

"Here let me help." Jenny reached for Parvati, who was asleep, and let Tali carry Anabri, who was close to being asleep.

"Thanks." Tali smiled as she pressed the button for the elevator. The women stepped into the lift in comfortable silence.

"Tali, I found out about Charlie Fisher." Jenny started nervously.

"What did you find?" Tali turned to her boss.

"Tali, first I want to know how you know him."

"He is the father of the girls." Tali motioned to the now sleeping toddlers.

"He's in jail for murder."


End file.
